Ángel de Navidad
by Miku Soseki
Summary: "¿Crees en los ángeles?" ContestShipping. One-Shot. / ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


**Autor:** Kaori / Miku Takamine

**Título:** Ángel de Navidad

**Summary:** '¿Crees en los ángeles?'

**Pareja:** Drew/May

**Clasificación:** T

**Género: **Romance/Drama

* * *

**Ángel de Navidad**

La conoció una noche de Navidad. En lugar de estar con su familia, como cualquier persona normal haría, estaba ahí, sólo en aquellas oscuras calles. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, ya que ¿Con quién pasaría la Navidad?. Él no se sentaría a comer en una gran mesa, donde la única persona era él. Drew lo sabía, todos lo sabían, estaba completamente sólo.

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente. Solidad, su mejor amiga, se fue de la ciudad en busca de alguna aventura unos meses antes del accidente. Tenía amigos, pero no les tenía confianza, como la tenía con Solidad.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a un lago, el lago donde había pasado su infancia con Solidad. Suspiró. Él no era un gruñón, pero… en esos momentos odiaba la Navidad.

—Hola

Se detuvo en seco, al escuchar aquella voz. Se giró un poco, sólo para encontrar a una chica. Era castaña y de ojos azules. Parecía tener su edad. Pero lo que más le llamó su atención fue aquella sonrisa que le daba.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Drew, mirándola desconfiado.

—Soy May —contestó ella, dando una pequeña reverencia— Un gusto ¿Quién eres tú?

La miró largo rato.

—Drew —contestó sin darse cuenta— Gusto en conocerla, señorita.

Y sin darse cuenta, le sonrió. De una manera sincera, que no había hecho en días.

Aquel día bajo la luz de la luna, hablaron de muchas cosas, conociéndose más a fondo. Drew le había abierto su corazón, como lo había hecho una vez con Solidad.

Supo que, May era la hija mayor de una familia. Tenía un hermano menor, llamado Max, que según ella era muy molestoso. Estudiaba arte de una pequeña universidad en otra ciudad, pero por fiestas las pasaba allí. También le contó sobre un chico, el cual le hacía la vida imposible. No habló ni mencionó nunca a sus padres.

Drew también le contó sobre su vida, sobre su familia –ahora muerta- y Solidad.

La chica le caía bien. Le había molestado un buen rato, y ella enojada había hecho un adorable mohín. Pero una duda cruzó su mente.

—¿Por qué no estás con tu familia?

May se calló de golpe. Lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió nerviosa.

—Bueno… yo… —Balbuceó. Respiró hondo, como dándose ánimos y lo miró— Hay veces que… prefiero estar sola… —sonrió tristemente— Además, me gusta este lugar.

Drew no quiso seguir ese tema, la veía algo incómoda hablar sobre eso. Por esta vez lo dejaría de lado.

—¿Por qué, sabiendo que soy un extraño, te acercaste a mi? —Volvió a preguntar.

La chica no dudó en contestar.

—Porque sabía que no eras una mala persona —le sonrió— Además… te encontrabas solo… como yo.

El chico se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo tu?

—¿Ah? —Dándose cuenta de lo que dijo— ¡No! ¡Nada! —Movió las manos nerviosa. Drew la miró con extrañeza.

Suspiró.

—…Tonta —sonrió de medio lado.

—Arrogante —se cruzó de brazos, divertida. Después ambos rieron.

Para Drew, fue una linda noche navidad. Ya muy tarde, se dio cuenta de que era hora de irse.

—¿Nos veremos de nuevo? —Preguntó extendiéndole la mano para levantarse.

May dudó, pero luego sonrió.

—Si —sonrió, tomando su mano— Ya verás que nos volveremos a ver.

—Eso no lo dudo —Dijo, y buscando algo en su chaqueta, sacó una hermosa rosa— Para ti.

May miró la rosa, encantada. Sonrió y la tomó. Y pronunciando un 'Gracias', se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla.

Drew quedó anonado, sin darse cuenta de que May ya se había alejado, casi corriendo, desapareciendo de su vista. Y esa noche, lo último que dijo Drew fue un 'Adiós'.

Pasaron los días. Drew siempre iba al lago, encontrándose con May. Y sin darse cuenta, cada día, sus lazos se hacían más fuertes.

* * *

Era lunes. Ya habían pasado unos días desde que conoció a May. No podía dejar de pensar en ella ¿Qué le sucedía? Eso no le pasaba ni siquiera con Solidad. Prendió la tele para despejarse un poco y se dispuso a comer su cereal. Cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado, algo en la televisión lo tomó desprevenido.

—Ya ha pasado unos días desde que May, la hija del famoso actor Norman, falleció —Comentó la reportera, cerrando los ojos con pesar. Al lado de la pantalla salió la foto de una castaña de ojos azules— Los padres están destrozados. Los doctores comentaron que, May sufría una enfermedad pulmonar que le hacía difícil…

Ya no escuchó más. Salió corriendo de su casa dirigiéndose al lago.

Corría y corría. Esperando verla y decir que lo de la tele era mentira. _Que ella no estaba muerta._

Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire. Miró a su alrededor. Nada.

—¡May! —Llamó, sin éxito. Lo repitió una y otra vez. Pero nada.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Acaso esa noche había sido su imaginación?

Un movimiento en los arbustos, lo hizo girarse. Ahí frente a él, May se asomaba tímidamente.

—May…

—Lo siento —le interrumpió— Yo… estoy muerta —Salió completamente del arbusto, dejando ver su impecable vestido blanco y la luz que desprendia— Pero, nunca me creerías, así que… Lo siento.

—¿Cómo…? —Trató de preguntar, pero aún no salía de la impresión.

—Yo tampoco lo sé… —Miró hacia el suelo, mirando sus pies descalzos— Simplemente vagué por unos días por aquí… y te vi. Pensé que no le causaría mal a nadie hablar contigo… Pero… —Se calló de repente—

¿Crees en los ángeles?

Drew no contestó, pero asintió levemente.

—Pues… Sabias que… ¿Los ángeles no pueden enamorarse? —Se acercó a Drew— Pues aquí tienes, a un ángel enamorado…

Y sin más, May se acercó para besarlo. Fue un beso corto, pero fue suficiente para que Drew se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba, para que se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Enamorado de un ángel.

Al separarse, May le sonrió.

—Lo siento —Se alejó, aún sonriente— Nos volveremos a ver.

Drew le sonrió de regreso.

—Te lo aseguro —Tomó la mano de May y la entrelazó— Nos volveremos a ver.

Y sin más, May desapareció, para dejar unas plumas en su lugar. Drew las tomó entre sus manos y sonrió amargamente.

Aunque fuera tan poco tiempo, le dolía. Se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él. Y aunque ahora no esté… él la quería.

Porque ella era su ángel. Su ángel de navidad.

* * *

Algo tarde, pero publicado x'D! Ya lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a decir, quedó mejor en mi mente x3~

Dedicado a todas las que les gusta el contest~!

Bye~!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
